The primary function of absorbent articles such as diapers, training pants, incontinence briefs, and the like is to absorb and contain body exudates. These articles are expected to prevent body exudates from escaping and soiling clothing, bedding, or other items that may come in contact with the article during wear. Absorbent articles have a variety of structures (e.g., superabsorbent polymers, leg cuffs, acquisition layers) designed to improve absorption and containment. Barrier cuffs are another structure common to absorbent articles.
Barrier cuffs (e.g., also referred to as inner cuffs, inner leg cuffs, leg gussets) are physical barriers which inhibit loose fecal material or gushes of urine or liquids from escaping the article. The barrier cuffs restrain the free flow of exudates and provide a structure to contain the exudates within the diaper. Typical barrier cuffs include a pair of flaps disposed longitudinally on the article running at least through the crotch region of the article. The barrier cuffs are laterally spaced so as to allow for the receipt of body exudates. Barrier cuffs typically comprise a spacing means associated with the barrier cuff that allows the barrier cuff to stand up and serve as a physical barrier to exudates leakage or runoff from the body-facing surface of the article. A common spacing means is an elastic member disposed along at least a portion of the upstanding edge of the barrier cuff. The elastic member not only allows the barrier cuff to stand-up but also allows the barrier cuff to conform to the shape of the wearer. However, barrier cuff construction can be improved.
Contemporary absorbent articles are continually modified to exhibit a more garment-like fit and appearance. Traditionally, absorbent articles like diapers have a rectilinear shape with a width in the crotch region ranging from about 180 mm to about 225 mm for a 22-37 lbs baby, but the perineal width of such a baby is approximately 38 mm. It is desirable to construct diapers having reduced width in the perineal area (i.e., crotch region). Diapers have made improvements such as exhibiting a more tapered, body-conforming shape. For example, diapers are constructed with absorbent cores having an hour-glass shape or a tapered midsection which further reduces width and bulk in the perineal area. However, other structures in the diaper continue to be less anatomically compliant. The barrier cuffs continue to be rectilinear in shape and configuration. The barrier cuffs are typically disposed longitudinally and are equally spaced in the diaper. Barrier cuffs having a rectilinear shape poorly conform to a wearer's anatomy. It is desirable that the barrier cuffs have a width in the perineal area that approximates the perineal width of the wearer. Generally, given a typical perineal width of 38 mm (for a 22-37 lbs. baby), the perineum is the narrowest point through which the barrier cuffs (or any other structure of the diaper) must travel.
Current barrier cuff construction may exacerbate sagging of the absorbent article in the front and/or back waist region. Upon being loaded with body exudates, the crotch region of the article is often drawn downward by the weight of the exudates. The downward loading force caused by the exudates is exacerbated by the elastic contraction force. The forces are coupled into the diaper chassis at points of attachment including points near the front and back waist regions. The communication of the loading force to opposing ends of the elastic members can result in disproportionate distribution of the force. This is due in part to the physical separation in the transverse dimension of the attachment points of the cuff to the chassis and the upstanding edge of the barrier cuff. In typical barrier cuff constructions, this separation distance also defines the height of the barrier cuff. As a result, localized areas extending from the ends of the elastic members and to the waist edge experience a higher relative amount of the loading force than regions adjacent to the localized areas. Functionally, these localized areas along the waist edge are prone to sag (i.e., the waist edge is drawn downward). Sagging can be minimized if the localized areas are spaced apart along the waist edge of the article. In other words, the terminal ends of the elastic members should be spaced as far apart as feasible so that the communicated loading force is less localized along the waist edge. The sagging can also be minimized by reducing the lateral distance between the attachment point of the cuff to the chassis and the upstanding edge of the barrier cuff as far away from the waist edge as possible so that the force of the elasticized member is more directly coupled into the diaper chassis further away from the waist region resulting in a delocalization of the elastic contraction force relative to the waist region. However, lateral distance is necessary in the crotch region for containment and barrier purposes.
A contradiction exists between the goals of providing barrier cuffs that have an anatomically conforming fit (i.e., narrow crotch) and that maximize the distribution of the loading force (i.e., wide waist). Furthermore, there is a contradiction between maximizing leakage protection by having a large upstanding portion of the barrier cuff within the narrow width of the crotch region. Added to the complexity of forming a barrier cuff that is narrow in the crotch and wide in the waist is the need for the barrier cuff to maintain optimal barrier properties. The barrier cuff should have a maximum height in the crotch region where body exudates are more likely to be contained. Conversely, the barrier cuff requires little to no height in the waist regions of the absorbent article. Within the waist regions, the barrier cuff may be compressed and prevented from standing upright. Cuff height in the waist regions is typically unnecessary for barrier purposes. Additionally, this unnecessary cuff height adds bulk to the waist region and may adversely impact wearer comfort.
Furthermore, the efficiency of material usage and cost concerns also play an important role in barrier cuff construction. Cuff height in the waist region is an unnecessary structure which results in added cost with little to no benefit to the absorbent article.
Therefore, in light of the problems presented above, it is desirable to provide an absorbent article having barrier cuffs that exhibit multidimensional contouring.